A Day With Grell
by QueenofFoxery
Summary: Grell 'protected' Ciel when he went to save Lizzy and never got his day with Sebastian so he came to collect his prize. . . . not SebasxGrell well maybe one sided but Grell's always like that


**Kitty: Hello peoples this is my first fic. . . . so please don't be too harsh. **

**Ciel: *rolls eyes* Yeah she worked real hard on it**

**Kitty: *glomps Ciel* Don't be mean**

**Ciel: get off me you crazy pedo.**

**Kitty: I'm not a pedo you're only two years younger than me**

**Sebastian: My lady could you please let bochan go**

**Kitty: KK *lets Ciel go***

**Ciel: so she listens to you**

**Kitty: of course who wouldn't *glomps Sebastian* tell them Sebby**

**Sebastian: PlayfulArtistKitty (Kitty) does not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters **

**Kitty: unfortunately :'(**

**Warning: some characters may be OOC I tried not to but well . . . . .yeah. Also there may be(probably are) grammar, spelling mistakes and all that good stuff.**

**Summary: Grell 'protected' Ciel when he went to save Lizzy and never got his day with Sebastian so he came to collect his prize. . . . not SebasxGrell well maybe one sided but Grell's always like that**

A Day with Grell

"Sebastian, what is _it_ doing in here?" Ceil question his butler from atop the stairs. "I am not too sure, young master." Both males watched as the red haired reaper sat and wrote in a notebook, seeming perfectly normal, which was frightening, considering it _was_ Grell. The reaper closed his notebook and looked up. "Sebas-chan!" The reaper ran up the stairs and collided with the wall when Sebastian dodged out of the way.

"What are you doing here Grell?" "I have come to collect my payment." Grell answered while looking at Sebastian the whole time. Said butler raised an eyebrow, not too sure if he really wanted to know what they were talking about. "Very well, do as you please . . . . . just don't destroy my home." Ciel went back to working on the papers stacked on his desk. "Young master if I may, what exactly is going on?" Ciel looked up from his work to see Sebastian keeping Grell away at an arm's length. "I promised if Grell protected me the day we went to get Lizzy he could have a day with you to whatever he pleases." Ciel faked an innocent look as he examined his butler for any changes. "And as a Phantomhive I must stay true to my word or soil my family name." Ciel gave his butler a devilish smile, as a look of horror showed on said butlers face for a moment. "Bochan, please tell me you didn't mean a single word you just said." "I am not lying, Sebastian." "Oh Sebas-chan I have so many wonderful things planned for you today." Grell squealed. "Oh and bring me something sweet." Ciel went back to his work as Sebastian went to leave his master's study. "Yes my lord."

Sebastian began preparing his master's evening snack and tea, while trying to keeping Grell from doing various things was a lot harder then it looked. _Crash. _"SEBASTIAN!"Sebastian sighed, today's tasks were going to be just a bit harder with Grell around, but had to admit his master had succeeded in annoying him this time, not that he would ever say so out loud. The butler walked into the hallway with Grell following. "Sebas-chan, what was that?" the creepy red haired reaper grabbed on to his arm like a scared women. "Sebastian!" Finny came running with tears as if on cue. "What is this time Finian?" "There was a *sniff* spider and I tried to *sniff* get rid of it, but now there's holes in the wall." Finian kept crying as another crash could be heard. "Wahh!" Maylene's yell could be heard from the hallway. Sebastian sighed as Maylene came running. "Sebastian!" Maylene stopped by Finian, who was still crying, and started fidgeting with her dress. "Um I . . . . . I d-d-dropped th-the plates again. I-I- I'm sorry." Maylene finished with a large blush and her head hung. Grell screamed as a fire started in the kitchen. "Bard, may I ask why you are in there?" Sebastian turned to the kitchen with Grell holding onto his arm for dear life. "I'm the chief it's my job to be in here I just got impatient." Bard replied with his cigarette in his mouth. "Who's that anyways, he looks familiar." Bard noticed the reaper stuck to Sebastian like glue. Sebastian looked at Grell and pulled him off his arm. "No one important." "Wah! Why are you so mean to me Sebas-chan? It's ok I like a man who can be so cold." Grell. . .Well did what he does best as Sebastian went to fix what the useless servants broke.

The three other servants 'secretly' watched while Sebastian was fixing the holes and Grell came running. "Sebas-chan, love me!" Sebastian moved out of the way causing the reaper to run through one of the holes and out into the garden that Finny hadn't completely killed yet.

Sebastian stood by the cabinet as he swept up the broken glass from the plates. "Sebas-chan, give me a kiss!" Grell came towards Sebastian, who literally kicked him out of the room and into the hallway. The servants though not sure why the reaper was there sort of felt bad for him. . . her. . .it. Grell looked at the servants who were watching him get up off the floor. "It's your fault, Sebas-chan ignoring me. Stupid servants can't even do chores right." Grell walked to look for the butler who was already done cleaning up Maylene's mess. The servants quickly took back there pity, not caring what happened to the red head anymore.

Sebastian finished fixing the kitchen and started on fixing his master something sweet . . . again. "Sebas-chan!" Sebastian inwardly cringed as Grell called his name. "What could you possibly want now, Grell?" Sebastian kept mixing the ingredients as Grell entered the kitchen. "Humph, you're being boring Sebas-chan, you're supposed to spend the day with me." "Correction, bochan said that you could spend the day with me and do whatever you want, which you have." "But that's no fair I had so much planned today…" Sebastian tuned out the reaper, putting the last bit of icing on the chocolate cake for his master.

Ciel put down his tea cup with a displeased look set on his young face. "Is it not to your liking, bochan?" Sebastian asked completely ignoring the red obsessed reaper that clung to his side. "It's not that…" Ciel drifted off. He hated how the reaper had no effect in aggravating the demon. "Actually you may have the rest of the day off to spend with um….your lovely companion." "Oh Ciel you're so generous!" Grell was attempting to drag Sebastian out of the room. "Bochan, are you sure? There isn't something I can assist you in." "Nope you may leave." "Are you sure, bochan?" "Yup bye-bye Sebastian, see you later." Ciel waved as his butler reluctantly walked out of the room. He actually had a few things the butler could have done but it's not like he's gonna tell him that.

"Oh Sebas-chan isn't this wonderful? A picnic is so romantic." Grell was enjoying his time with Sebastian even though every attempt to touch him was thwarted. "Sebas-chan, so magnificent I can just. . …." Grell was cut off by a loud purring coming from Sebastian's direction. Sitting with his back against a tree trunk was Sebastian and a black cat. "So soft…." "Sebas-chan! Leave the cat alone you're supposed to spend the time with me not a cat." Grell's yelling scared the cat and it ran off. "Something always interrupts." "Sebas-chan let's go I have another idea." Grell started dragging the butler off hoping to find a place without cats.

Over the course of the day Sebastian avoided twenty-three kisses, two or three attempted rapes and tried to stay as far from the reaper as he could. Needless to say Sebastian never thought he would be so thankful to see the sun setting or William for that matter. "Oh Sebas-chan, it's horrible to think the day has ended and I can no longer stay with you today. I shall never forget today and remember it in my dreams. (A/N: Does Grell even need sleep O.o) Never forget me my love." Grell dramaticly waved as William pulled him away by his hair. Pluto held onto Sebastian's arm growling until he could no longer see both reapers. "Good boy." Sebastian gave Pluto a treat. "Sleep outside tonight." Sebastian closed the front doors and went to get his master ready for bed.

"So how was your day?" Ciel asked as his butler buttoned up his night shirt. "It was just like every other bochan, except for the day off, but I'm honored that you care for me enough to ask." Sebastian smirked as he lifted the candle holder. "I don't, I was just curious." "Of course, goodnight bochan." Sebastian left the room and blew out the candles signaling his tasks for today were done and he needed to start preparing for tomorrow.

**Kitty: Grell is harder to write then I thought. . . . . . . . . so tell me what do ya think, huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh?**

**Ciel: **_**please**_** tell her, I can't take it anymore she is terrible.**

**Kitty: so mean**

**Sebastian: I think there might be some errors in this**

**Kitty: really, I'm sorry. . . . . but I did warn them xD**

**Sebastian: that you did**

**Ciel: can get this over with I want my butler back, stop using him for your own personal needs!**

**Kitty: but isn't that what you do?**

**Ciel: He's my butler!**

**Sebastian: My, my is somebody jealous, bochan?**

**Ciel: humph**

**Kitty: Well whatever, please review it's the pretty button down there, I'd really like to know what you think.**


End file.
